


Мы действуем во тьме, чтобы служить свету

by fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portraits, Tattoos, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/fandom%20Stealth%20Games%202020
Summary: посвящается всем кинкам на татуировки
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Мы действуем во тьме, чтобы служить свету

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается всем кинкам на татуировки

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/vis/dark.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Зеркало на [Imgur](https://i.imgur.com/NZynJho.jpg) | [Превью всей выкладки](https://twitter.com/StealthGamesBox/status/1286766920272875520)


End file.
